


Breathless

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to get wrecked. Louis fulfils that want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Louis trails his nimble fingers down Harry’s spine, feeling over the muscles and the tanned skin. Harry feels hot, like when you have a fever and your forehead get’s warm. That kind of hot. There’s a delicious wetness to his skin all over, and well, he looks absolutely gorgeous.

“So pretty,” Louis murmurs, and his fingers slide down the dip of Harry’s back, travel down the curve of the curly-haired one’s arse until they meet Harry’s hands that are tied behind his back with pretty, fluffy, red cuffs.

Harry’s head is buried into the pillows, turned on its side. His knees are tucked in and he’s stark naked, skin glistening against of the heat of the room. His hands are tied behind his back and it’s the most beautiful thing Louis’ ever seen.

“What’s the safe word again?” Louis whispers, pulls his hand away from Harry’s skin. He moves over to the side of the bed, leans down to press a warm, loving kiss to Harry’s wet, parted lips. The sight has his cock twitching in his pants.

Because fuck, Harry’s been in this position for barely ten minutes, and already his eyes are bright and desperate, his lips are slick, the bottom one bruised from all the biting. His cheeks are tainted pink and the curls of his fringe are already beginning to flop down onto his face.

And Louis’ about to cum in his god damn pants.

“Blue,” Harry chokes out, and his voice is so wrecked and rasped already that all Louis can do is release a deep moan. “Good boy,” he praises, presses one last kiss to Harry before grabbing the lube and the vibrator from the bedside table and heading back to foot of the bed.

It’s still early; 9:15 A.M, Louis’ watch tells him when he checks it. That’s good, fifteen minutes until sound check. He sets the vibrator down beside Harry’s naked, still body, and smears a generous amount of lube over his fingers.

“Being so good for me H, such a good boy,” he says soothingly, and then Harry fucking purrs. Louis bites his lip to hold back a moan, uses his free hand to pull Harry’s plump, firm arse cheeks apart. He presses a wet finger to Harry’s pink, pretty hole.

Louis gently pushes the finger past Harry’s rim, pushes and pushes until it’s down to the third knuckle. They’ve done this a lot, so soon enough, Louis has a good three fingers deep inside Harry, crooking and twisting and curling into the curly-haired one’s prostate.

Harry’s releasing these beautiful sounds, all high breaths and whimpers and gasps. Louis wants to do this forever, could happily die like this. But he has to leave soon. Once satisfied with how open Harry is, Louis gently pulls his fingers free, drags a deep, needy whine from Harry.

Louis watches as Harry’s hole clenches around thin air, can’t help but watch. It’s wet now, from the lube, and fuck, it looks so pretty and delicious and perfect and pink and sexy. He takes hold of the vibrator, weighs it about in his hands.

It’s thick and about six inches long. Louis’ bigger, of course, but Harry likes the stretch, loves the burn of his hole stretching over Louis’ cock. But that’s for later. Once Louis has the plug slicked up and pressed to Harry’s entrance, he oh-so-gently pushes it into the boy.

Harry’s thighs shake then, only slightly, but enough for Louis to notice. Once the toy is settled deep inside of Harry’s hole, all snug and neat, Harry’s pink, slick rim stretched around the thickness of the plug, Louis steps back, sinks a hand into the pocket of his jeans to check that the dial is there.

He reaches forward again and slips a hand underneath Harry’s body. Louis’ glad to find Harry’s cock nice and hard, springing up against his tummy. It’s wet from precum and feels fat and heavy in Louis’ hand that wraps around the thick shaft.

He gives Harry’s cock a good few tugs, smirks wickedly at the choked noises he pulls from his boyfriend’s mouth, all deep and throaty and ruined. Louis wanks Harry off for a good minute or two, pulls away once Harry’s right on the edge.

Louis smiles and makes his way back around to the side of bed. Harry’s face is still a mess, all red and sweaty and hot and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how fucking gorgeous this boy is. “You don’t have to do this H, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for.”

Harry just shakes his head and whimpers, pushing his hips up into the air. “N-no, I’ll be f-fine,” he breathes, and well, that’s all Louis needs. He leans down to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling on his jacket and leaving, being sure to lock the door.

-

“Where the hell have you been?” Niall asks, gives Louis a stern look and shakes his head. “And where’s Harry? You’re both ten minutes bloody late.”

“Calm the fuck down Niall,” Louis almost hisses, threading a hand through his hair and glancing between his three band-mates. “Harry was being sick, and I was just helping him through it. Y’know how he hates vomiting. I got him tucked in bed with some water and a movie.”

Niall just shrugs and lets out a heavy sigh. Liam rubs Louis’ shoulder and whispers how Niall’s in dire need of a shag, and that’s why he’s so angry. Louis gets it, understands Niall’s position, so just lets it slip.

Paul soon arrives, and to Louis’ relief, doesn’t bug him too much about being late. He tells Paul about Harry’s predicament, and thankfully, the whole thing’s quickly dropped.

Sound check goes well, with the boy’s sharing out Harry’s parts between them just in case he’s unable to do the show. Liam’s singing Harry’s lines in One Thing when he slips his hand into his pocket, toys with the dial before flicking it onto its first setting.

What goes through Louis’ mind has his cock stirring. He imagines Harry in the room, all tied up and helpless, the plug edging against his prostate. He imagines Harry moaning and panting, his cock rock hard against his abs.

Fuck. He imagines Harry on stage, with the plug deep inside of him, Harry’s vice quivering and shaking and breaking each time Louis changed the vibrator’s setting.

It’s a little overwhelming, really, and Louis really wants to save himself for Harry. But he’s soon coming over one of the toilet seats, Harry’s naked body on his mind and the boy’s name on his lips. He’s got a hand pressed against the cold, tiled wall, and his legs shake as he comes down from his high.

Louis almost stumbles back to the stage, and he get’s a bunch of furrowed brows and misleading looks sent his way. “Was just feeling a little funny. I’m fine though,” he says, thankful when everyone get’s back to their work.

The rest of sound check goes by blissfully quick, with Louis flickering the dial between each setting, making sure there’s no pattern for Harry to follow. Sometimes, he’ll leave it off for a few minutes, or let it stay on the highest setting for some time.

When the boys are finally back at the hotel, Louis demands for Harry to be left alone, that it wouldn’t be great for anyone else to catch the curly-haired one’s illness, and he makes up some bullshit excuse on how he was the one who gave Harry his virus, so he’ll be fine.

Luckily, the others fall for it, and Louis heads off to his room.

He’s met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Harry’s moaning and whimpering, and Louis can see the vibrator moving about inside the boy’s stretched, pink, wet hole. He can also hear it, and Louis remembers that he’d left the dial on its highest setting.

Louis studies Harry’s body for some time; the glistening of his slick, sweaty skin, the constant whimpers and moans falling from the boy’s lips, the precum that’s drizzling from the tip of Harry’s cock, creating a small puddle on the crisp, white sheets.

“How you doing baby? We got a few hours to pass,” he breathes, slowly strips from his clothes once the dial’s settled on the edge of the bed beside Harry’s right foot.

“So close Lou, need-”, Harry whispers. And his voice is so dry and deep that Louis’ free cock is hard and springing against his stomach in no time. “Doing so good H, I’m gonna let you come soon, okay?” Louis says slowly, can only imagine how desperate Harry must be at this point.

Harry nods his head the slightest bit, his body aching and exhausted. But he loves it, loves the slackness of his joints and the numbness of his head. The bed dips, and Harry whimpers quietly as the toy’s pulled free from his hole and switched off.

There’s a slick, wet sound as the plug’s pulled free, and Louis licks his lips as Harry’s hole clenches around the cool, funky air. He retrieves the bottle of lube and settles the dial and the toy aside.

“So pretty Hazz, doing so well,” Louis murmurs, traces the pink rim of Harry’s hole slowly. He drizzles a generous amount of lube over his fingers and slicks his own cock up, before trailing a hand under Harry’s body to give the boy’s damp, hard, fat dick a few firm tugs, tearing a bunch of dry, rough sobs from the curly-haired one.

Louis pulls away when he knows that Harry’s just on the edge, which doesn’t take long. He kneels up to line himself up with Harry’s slick, gorgeous entrance, and carefully nudges his tip past the boy’s walls.

He takes hold of Harry’s slender hips tightly, and slowly pushes in until his balls are pressed against Harry’s arse. It’s fucking heaven, for them both, because Louis’ bigger than the toy, so there’s a stretch and a burn and Harry loves it.

Louis groans and drapes himself over Harry’s sweaty body, capturing the corner of the boy’s mouth in a slick kiss. “So good Hazz, you wanna come, yeah, just from my cock?”

Harry mumbles a yes, because clearly nodding would be too exhausting for him right now. Louis keeps himself draped over Harry’s bigger body, whispering praises and dirty words as he slowly begins to snap his hips. Louis’ cock sliding in and out of Harry’s hole.

It’s so good, something they haven’t done in a long time. It’s slow and loving and amazing and Louis is actually proud, because normally, Harry wouldn’t last this long, or he’d have to have a cock ring on but today’s different.

Louis picks up his pace, drives his cock straight into the familiar spot of Harry’s prostate. He keeps going then, drowning in the rasped, ruined noises that slip from Harry’s lips.

It only takes about ten minutes until Harry’s sobbing, Louis’ hips moving back and fourth at a quick, forced pace. The bed’s shaking now, the headboard beginning to buck against the wall each time Louis pushes himself all the way into Harry.

Louis’ quick to pull out then, Harry whimpering roughly. Louis’ teasing now, Harry can tell. The older boy gets to work on un-cuffing Harry’s wrists, tossing the metal item away as he kisses over Harry’s red, damaged skin. Great, they’ve got loads of excuses to come up with.

Harry’s soon being flipped onto his back, and Louis himself almost comes then and there (again), because Harry’s sweaty and his skin is red and heated and his cock is so hard and big. His tattoos are shiny and darker and there’s a flop of chocolate, damp curls hanging over Harry’s forehead.

“So fucking beautiful Harry, so gorgeous and pretty,” Louis whispers, pushes Harry’s long, lean legs apart and nudges them up. He leans down to capture Harry’s lips in a heated kiss, and Louis takes that as his chance to delve straight back into his boyfriend’s insides.

He swallows the cries and moans that fall out of the curly-haired one’s mouth, Harry’s ankles locking around Louis’ neck.

Louis’ hands travel along Harry’s defined sides, his cock driving in and out, in and out, every thrust hard, quick, and balls-deep. The bed shakes even more now, as Louis pushes his knees in and starts fucking Harry with all the strength he possibly can, their hips slapping wetly.

Louis’ hands keep their place firmly over the sides of Harry’s skin-covered ribs, and when Harry throws his head back and cries out Louis’ name as he finally comes all over himself, Louis gets to work on kissing messily down Harry’s neck.

And as Harry clamps around his cock, Louis’ own orgasm washes over his body, makes his thighs shake and his throat give out as he releases heavily, deep inside of his whimpering, mess-of-a-boyfriend.

The thick air goes quiet, and the bed-shaking goes down slightly. The sound of their pants fill the air, and for a while, Louis fucks Harry sloppily, presses their lips together to share a slow, linguistic kiss that’s slow and passionate and so needed.

“Than’you,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, and Louis smiles in return, whispers sweet nothing and loving sentences into the boy’s ear.

Louis gets them both cleaned up, pours two glasses of wine from the mini fridge and spends a half hour in the bath with Harry. They kiss and cuddle and watch a film on the bed after, which is pretty damp and messy, but neither of them care.

That night, Louis leaves for the concert with a kiss to Harry’s lips, and gives the boy the night off to sleep and regain his energy.

When Louis gets back, they fuck again, slow and loving time, and Harry ends up coming two more times, a satisfied smile plastered upon his dreamy face as he falls asleep against Louis’ body in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
